


As R'hllor Wills You

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/F, Femslash, Fire play, Miscarriage, Religious Discussion, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is as the Lord of Light wishes it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As R'hllor Wills You

Lady Melisandre was beautiful. It did not take a man's eyes to see that. She stood tall with long red hair and her eyes looked as if they were from the nightfires themselves. In her robes she looked the part of a thaumaturge, imposing and enticing in equal measure. Her heart shaped face and the placement of her choker brought the eye to the suggestive curve of her cleavage and yet when the ruby stone was lit men dared look elsewhere. Selyse had oft wondered if the Lord of Light chose her for her beauty or if she had become beautiful because with his favor.  
  
Selyse had given up on feeling beautiful herself. R'hllor did not need her to be beautiful, he needed her to be faithful to both her god and husband. Melisandre was to lead men and Selyse was to council them. The fastest way to most men was a pretty face. He had given Selyse a determined mind and a quick tongue, but little in the way of looks. Melisandre was enchanting in every sense of the word.  
  
And yet there was more to her  than any mere physical appraisal would tell. She was wise beyond her years and gifted with power. Not the kind of power kings battled over and bought with gold; real power, eternal power, the kind that only R'hllor himself could give.  
  
She had envied Stannis at first. Not that he was R'hllor's vessel, but that he was allowed the chance to marvel at her and witness The Lord's power so directly and fully. Stannis had his own duties now though and his own wishes to but put aside. It was not his desire to be king, it was his duty. He was sworn not just to this kingdom but mankind itself.  
  
Selyse had made her sacrifices of course. She'd failed in childbirth for the Lord of Light to work his magics. Her sons and the loss of their blood had given Stannis power for they were born of a king.  
  
R'hllor had given Selyse faith and Stannis Melisandre for council and reassurance. Selyse needed no proof. As much as Melisandre guided and taught Selyse she was not hear for her benefit. She was here to aid Stannis and draw men to his side. Aside from Ser Davos, Stannis was not the type of man that drew others in.  
  
Selyse did her best to aid her husband, even without any love between them she was still bound to him by both marriage and faith. Tonight Melisandre had promised to teach her to see men's futures in the flames. As both a Queen and wife she would gie better council this way. They were to meet in her chambers after the nightfire.  
  
The smell of smoke still clung to Selyse's clothes, even as the fire dwindled down to nothing but embers. Ser Davos had stood next to her and Shireen, grimacing all through the service. In time he would open his heart. Devan had renounced the Seven and chose a life in R'hllor's light. Davos loved his boys more than anything, except perhaps Stannis himself.  
  
Melisandre strode to her side as lesser lords made their way back from the shores of Dragonstone. The low light of torches across Stannis' face painted him stern and stony as the castle's dragons.  
  
"How surprising to find you at the Lord of Light's fires, Ser Davos. Have you finally found your way to the one true God?" she asked, nonchalantly taking Selyse's arm in hers.  
  
Davos scoffed.  
  
"I am here  as a servant of Stannis Baratheon, not your red god," he spat. Stannis let out a gruff bitter laugh.  
  
"Follow your King then and walk with me. Lady Melisandre and Selyse have business together," Stannis interrupted.  
  
Selyse leaned down to address Shireen, who had remained solemnly quiet during the service.  
  
"You as well. Go on with your father," she instructed, patting her once on the shoulder. Shireen happily scampered over to the two men, looking expectantly up at Davos. She'd developed an unfortunate soft spot for the smuggler. She was more like Stannis than she knew.  
  
Melisandre stood quietly beside her as the three figures moved away. The roar of the ocean was relaxing, and the pop of the smouldering logs was a comforting reminder of R'hllor's presence. Though it was windy, Melisandre radiated heat. There was no need to speak right away. It was enough to bathe in her presence. She smelled of fire, cloves, and orange and smiled at Selyse like the two of them shared a secret. Perhaps they did.  
  
Once Davos, Stannis and Shireen had faded from sight Melisandre spoke.  
  
"It is time for the first of many lessons, my Queen," she hummed. Her voice was dulcet in Selyse's ears. The two women began to walk.  
  
"Why did you wait?" Selyse asked. Melisandre never acted without reason.  
  
"All that happens between us concerns the Lord of Light and no other man."  
  
"Is his grace not Azor Ahai reborn?" Selyse questioned. She did not mean the question as insult, but the need for privacy roused curiosity in her.  
  
"Even blessed, he is still a man," Melisandre answered vaguely. "To search the flames is to commune with R'hllor directly."

Melisandre's voice easily overpowered the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. As they walked the noises of the ocean became gentler and gentler, until the priestess' voice, firm and clear, was all Selyse could hear.

"The first step in communion is trusting the Lord of Light and those who enact his will." Melisandre paused, the silence pregnant. Selyse looked to her. The ruby around her neck glowed faintly. 

"Do you trust me?"

Selyse nodded.

"Absolutely."

***

Melisandre's chambers smelled of the same mixture of spice and smoke as her. Red fabric draped around her bed, an elevated small incense and fire bowl near by the foot. It looked as if one could lay backwards on the bed and comfortably view the flames. Along the walls there were neatly organized herbs and potions of all kinds, some of the plants looking like nothing Selyse had ever seen before. Dragon's open mouths served as sconces throughout the room, the red candles making bloody maws of each of them.

Melisandre closed the door behind them, swiftly moving the bar across it. She gave Selyse a knowing smile before beginning to shift off her robes. The garments pooled around her feet, revealing her slender body. Despite being large her breasts were still shapely. Her skin looked smooth and even. Between her legs there were curls of bright red hair, matching the fiery tones atop her head. Though not scandalized Selyse was somewhat confused and intrigued by the turn of events.

Selyse said nothing. She knew the priestess had lain with Stannis and the Lord of Light had made man and woman's bodies as they were meant to be. Melisandre padded over to one of the dragon sconces and drew the candle within from it's jaws.

"R'hllor protects those who serve him faithfully," she explained. Melisandre held the candle above her, light and shadow flickering across her face. Slowly she angled the candle so that the scarlet wax dripped down from, landing onto her bare chest. She looked directly at Selyse. There was no pain in her face. In fact she barely even seemed to register the droplets that slowly streaked down the curves of her breasts.

"It will hurt at first, your grace. But R'hllor gives us the pleasures of his fires as well."

Melisandre moved to her side, helping her unlace and remove the layers of her clothes. Selyse's body was lean and sharp looking overall, but wrinkles had formed along her arms and her breasts hung slightly looser on her chest than they once did. Her stomach and hips bared stretch marks from her pregnancies. She had never found her body particularly unattractive or attractive, but finding her faith had made her more comfortable in her own skin. R'hllor made no mistakes.

As they stood nude together, Melisandre radiated heat that warmed her to the core. It was odd but pleasant and relaxing. It was like standing by the nightfires or the love she felt in private prayer.

“What now?” Selyse asked softly. Melisandre stood taller than her, taller than Stannis even.

“Beneath the pillows of my bed there is a sash. Tie it over your eyes and lie ready for me,” Melisandre ordered. Her voice was reassuring. Selyse felt a rush of anticipation, starting in her extremities and settling in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't quite what she had expected, but it was pleasing. She and Stannis had never taken much pleasure in their couplings, the bedroom was a place of duty for them. This though, this was a pleasure R'hllor had wished just for her. 

She moved across the bed a smile across her lips. The sheets of the bed were soft. When she reached under the pillows the sash was the same deep red of Melisandre's eyes and hair. She solemnly covered her eyes. The effect was subtle at first. The sheets felt more immediate, and as she shifted in bed there was a slight tickle that hadn't been there before. She plopped herself on her back as best she could.

“That's very good, my queen,” Melisandre hummed. She sounded close. “Lift your head.”

Selyse obliged and beneath her Melisandre adjusted the pillows to support her neck. The warmth of Melisandre's presence moved away from her, and she could hear Melisandre's feet patting against the floor and low shuffling noise. The smells of the room became more nuanced. She could detect metallic hints under the spices. The sheets against her skin felt more and more like a caress. This was the world R'hllor had given her. He was opening her senses, making her more aware of all he'd built. She was opening herself to his flames.

Mel drew closer. Selyse could feel the shifts in the air. It was amazing how much she could know without seeing. In her mind she could picture Melisandre standing over her. Her natural heat lapped against Selyse's skin. Selyse's foot and lower leg twitched reflexively as if responding the to the priestess' power.

Melisandre's hand rested on Selyse's thigh and there was a clacking noise as she placed something down near her bed. The contact between them prompted a brief throb between Selyse's legs. She could feel the curl of each digit across her leg and the lingering feel of stimulation after Mel's hand left. “I will bind you here if you allow it. It will further open your senses to the Lord of Light and what he needs of you,” Melisandre said. Her breath sounded slow and intentional.

Selyse nodded. She felt safe here with Melisandre.

Melisandre lifted her arms first. She was tender with it, trailing her hands slowly up each limb and massaging Selyse's hands as she bound her. The ropes she used were smooth and fit snugly around her wrists. It felt less like being bound and more like being engulfed by something tight and warm.

It felt hard to speak, like she had to will herself to words.

“My legs too?” 

“Yes. Tell me if you feel a tingle in your hands or feet. The body you were given still has its limits.”

Melisandre seemed amused by something about this, but not in a condescending way. As if there was some other half to what she said. Selyse's legs could not reach the bottom of the bed so the tension of the bond felt greater in her legs as Melisandre anchored her to the bottom posts. It wasn't unpleasant, it felt like a stretch though.

There was a shift in weight on the bed as Mel sat down next to Selyse, the bottom of her back pressed against Selyse's ribs and waist. 

“How do you feel? Describe it for me.” 

Selyse scanned her body slowly, lingering on each sensation.

“The wrope is tight against my wrists. It's like being held there. The muscles in my arms feel a little tight. The pillows are soft and comfortable. My neck is relaxed,” Selyse started. Melisandre hummed, pleased. “It's warm all over. It's not like lying in the sun though. It's like standing by the fires and feeling the wind behind you at the same time.... I feel safe.”

Melisandre stroked her hair slowly almost maternally.

“You are safe,” she whispered. Her breath was against Selyse's face. Selyse felt herself growing wet. She wanted Melisandre to kiss her. She would be like kissing fire, but without being burned.

Melisandre's lips met hers. It was that and more. Her lips were just slightly moist, but it was pleasant. Her tongue flicked briefly against Selyse's lips. It felt electric and on edge. She was surrounded by her scent and Melisandre's hair fell across her face. 

Melisandre's thumb grazed gently over Selyse's nipples and the queen let out a low groan. Her body arched in its bonds and she ached with the need for more.

“I believe you are ready. Are you?” Melisandre asked, continuing to circle over Selyse's nipple.

“Yes...” Selyse sighed. “I feel open. Show me--” Melisandre rolled her nipple between both fingers and Selyse stopped mid sentence to gasp. “Show me. Please.”

Melisandre gave her breast one last squeeze that now left her thighs shaking. She had waited all these years and R'hllor had finally rewarded her with this.

The first drop of wax met her skin, landing between her breasts. It stung at first but the sensation then turned to a fuzzy relieved feeling as the wax cooled. She had let out a startled noise with the first drop, but as the second landed slightly higher up she let out a long breathy groan.

Each droplet felt slightly different than the last. When the wax landed over a repeat spot it felt as if a flame was rising up within her. Melisandre was silent but gave her reassuring touches across the shoulders as she began to twitch more and more. Her breasts were slowly becoming coated in a hard shell of wax. Between her legs she felt her body clenching internally, aching for further contact.

There was so much she wanted to ask, she could feel R'hllor's presence around and between them. R'hllor was the bond of his followers as much as he was their god. Each kiss and touch from Melisandre was a fate that had been willed for them.

The wax stopped. Melisandre's weight shifted. There was a moment of doubt. Everything felt so natural and right, but had she somehow ruined it. 

“Everything is fine,” Melisandre soothed. Selyse felt a weight settle on top of her hips. The contaact between their bodies felt oddly like the candles, as if Mel were made of fire. “You're ready to look into the flames.”

Selyse's heart swelled.

As the blindfold slipped from her face she could see Mel smiling above her, her red hair draping over her breasts. It hurt her eyes to look at first. Melisandre held the candle up between them. It was had to look into with how bright it was.

“What do you see?”

Selyse's body was a mass of sensation, but she tried to focus on the candle. The small flame danced back and forth. Beads of wax rolled down the length of it, dribbling onto Melisandre's pale fingers. The priestess paid it no mind.

The shapes were unclear at first. There was a figure surrounded by smaller figures. There was a woman besides him, crowned in light.

“I see Stannis... You're besides him...” Selyse answered. Melisandre shook her head with a wry grin.

“No my queen. That is you.”

Melusandre wedged the candle into the wax that rested across the flat space on her chest. Selyse barely noticed as Melisandre loosed her from her bonds. She focused on breathing slowly so the thick candle would not tople, and the shapes held within its flame.

She could see the time Shireen and Davos would allow The Lord of Light's love. She could see Stannis at war with towering shadows and a man cloaked in the skin of wolves. She could see the Lady Melisandre calling down fire. She could feel R'hllor cradling them as they now laid together.


End file.
